Thanks God
by Golden Chocoholic
Summary: Shiho menjatuhkan penanya dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. Hati dan tubuhnya meradang. Terlalu memilukan untuk dirasakan. Sangat sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia tahu, mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuknya. Inilah jalan yang ingin Tuhan tunjukkan padanya.


"Shiho, Daijobu desuka?" gadis berambut hitam itu menatap sahabatnya, Shiho, dengan pandangan khawatir. Melihat wajah pucat dan semakin mengurusnya tubuh Shiho akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya cemas dan panik. Terlebih lagi Shiho seringkali terjatuh dimanapun.

"Daijobou, Miyochi." Shiho tersenyum tulus, berusaha meyakinkan sahabat satu-satunya itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu, Shiho. Ujian prakteknya tinggal 1,5 bulan, _lho. _Kau harus mengingatnya."

"Iya, iya, ibu guru Miyochi yang cerewet." Shiho tertawa kecil ketika melihat gadis disampingnya itu merengut kesal karena ucapannya.

"Ah, ya, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Jaa ne, Shiho!" Miyochi beranjak dan melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Jaa, ne!" Shiho membalas lambaian tangannya dan terus menatap Miyochi hingga perempuan blasteran itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Miyochi, Shiho menatap langit siang yang begitu indah. Udara pagi ini terasa hangat dan nyaman. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan suasana hati dan tubuhnya yang beku dan kaku. Penyakit yang telah menyerangnya selama 2 tahun itu membuatnya mati rasa, sulit untuk bergerak dan acapkali terjatuh, tidak peduli dimana dan kapan.

Senyum Shiho memudar seiring dengan hilangnya harapan hidupnya. Mata biru laut Shiho menatap langit diatasnya dengan pandang lurus dan kosong. Bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya nyaris keluar jika ia tidak menahannya. Bibir pink pucatnya bergetar.

"Ya, Tuhan... Kapan aku bisa bertahan?"

...

Terkadang, Shiho merasa miris dengan hidupnya. Semua orang yang disayanginya pergi, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dan membuatnya kesepian. Namun ia sangat bersyukur dengan kedatangan Miyochi 4 tahun lalu. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Dia telah mengirimkan seseorang yang setia dan tulus menemaninya hingga saat ini. Baginya, seorang Katou Miyochi lah sosok yang bisa membantunya bangun dari keterpurukan yang menyelimutinya. Dialah satu-satunya seseorang yang mau mengulurkan tangannya dan meminjamkan bahunya saat ia menangis dan merasa lelah dengan hidupnya yang buruk.

Meski di luar Shiho Miyano adalah sosok datar, dingin dan suka berbicara dengan nada sarkastik, ia tetaplah manusia biasa. Manusia yang bisa sedih, putus asa dan frustasi.

Kesedihan itu berawal 5 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya tanggal 13 April 2010. Ayahnya, Atsushi Miyano, meninggal dibunuh oleh sekelompok organisasi yang sekarang masih buron dan dicap sebagai 'Ilmuwan Gila' oleh semua orang. Kecuali bagi Shiho dan ibunya, Elena Miyano. Namun, kematian ayahnya membuat ibunya frustasi dan nyaris melakukan bunuh diri tanpa sepengetahuannya. Oleh karena itu, ibunya sekarang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak mempedulikan keberadaan dirinya dan kakaknya. Bahkan saling menyapa pun tidak sama sekali.

Setelah berusaha menghilangkan rasa kehilangan dan duka yang Shiho alami, kakaknya meninggal, juga dibunuh oleh ketua organisasi misterius itu. Dan saat itu juga, Shiho merasa tidak punya seseorang yang menyayanginya lagi. Ia merasa ia adalah seseorang perempuan yang tidak pantas dicintai dan disayangi oleh siapapun. Ia merasa tidak berguna, seperti sampah yang harus dibuang dan dihancurkan.

Rasa sedih, kecewa dan shocknya menjadi-jadi saat ia mendengar vonis dokter yang mengatakan bahwa ia terjangkit penyakit Ataxia. Penyakit itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan harapan, mimpi dan cita-citanya. Karena ia tahu, bahwa tidak lama lagi dirinya akan pergi. Menyusul Ayah dan Kakaknya yang telah menunggunya di alam sana.

"_Ya Tuhan, kumohon... Jika kau ambil nyawaku sekarang... Jangan buat Miyochi menangis atau bersedih seperti yang kurasakan. Aku benci melihatnya menangis karena terluka. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika dia menangis."_

Shiho duduk termenung sembari melihat ke luar jendela. Bayang-bayang kematian yang semakin mendekat telah siap menggapainya. Menariknya dan mengirimnya ke alam baka dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya yang telah menunggu kedatangan dirinya.

"Seandainya aku sempat mengirimkan sebuah surat untukmu, aku pasti akan merasa lega."

Entah mengapa, Shiho teringat dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang membuatnya terpesona. Pemuda jenius dengan gaya bicara sombongnya yang khas. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu menghantui mimpinya dan dipikirkannya. Pemuda ceria yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya walau ia tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman.

Shiho tersenyum pahit. Seharusnya ia tahu ia tidak pantas memilikinya. Dirinya tidak lebih dari seorang pengganggu yang mencoba masuk ke dalam kehidupan seseorang. Ia seharusnya sadar. Ia tidak lebih dari secerca sampah yang akan hancur pada waktunya. Dirinya hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna dan tidak dianggap.

Malam ini, Shiho mengambil selembar kertas dan memegang pena hitamnya.

Meski pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air matanya yang bersiap keluar.

_Untuk Tuhan..._

_Aku mengalami hidup yang buruk._

_Aku ingin segera melupakan segala yang terjadi._

_Aku hanya ingin lenyap dan meninggalkan semua kenangan pahit_

_Aku tidak tahu akan ada berapa banyak lagi hal buruk yang akan kualami yang akan membekas di ingatanku_

Airmata Shiho menetes membasahi kertasnya dan membuat tulisannya mengabur. Telapak tangannya memucat dan bergetar.

_Ya, Tuhan..._

_Aku bersyukur kau telah mengirimkanku seorang sahabat yang setia._

_Aku bersyukur kau masih menitipkan nyawa dan nafas ini untukku._

_Aku bersyukur untuk hidup yang tidak bahagia ini._

_Aku berterima kasih kau telah memberiku kenangan indah diakhir hidupku._

_Terima kasih untuk segala sesuatu yang telah kau berikan..._

_Aku akan terus mengenangnya_

_Terima kasih, Tuhan..._

_Kuharap kau akan menerimaku di sisimu dengan senyum dan uluran tangan untukku..._

Shiho menjatuhkan penanya dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. Hati dan tubuhnya meradang. Terlalu memilukan untuk dirasakan. Sangat sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi ia tahu, mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuknya. Inilah jalan yang ingin Tuhan tunjukkan padanya.

...

_1 bulan kemudian_

Miyochi mengernyitkan kedua alis hitamnya bersamaan. Sepasang bola mata biru laut itu melirik jam tangan hitam yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya bosan. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Atau lebih tepatnya sahabat sarkasnya yang bernama lengkap Shiho Miyano itu. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Shiho terlambat dan hal itu cukup mengherankan bagi seseorang yang menghargai waktu seperti Shiho.

CEKLEK

"Go-gohmennasai, Furika-sensei.. Saya bangun kesiangan.." Shiho Miyano datang dengan wajah sepucat mayat dan nafas terengah seolah dirinya adalah tumbal hantu yang sekarang menjadi buronan.

"Miyano-san, nanti anda akan saya hukum. Jangan pulang setelah bel berdering."

Shiho hanya mengangguk patuh dan langsung bergegas menuju bangkunya tanpa menyapa Miyochi. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar dan sedikit kaku. Nafasnya juga masih tersengal-sengal dan pandangannya mengabur. Dan hal itu semakin menunjukkan bahwa Shiho tidak baik-baik saja dan Miyochi harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya menimpa diri Shiho.

"Shiho..."

Gadis berambut pirang itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah Miyochi dengan wajah yang menahan sakit, "Hm?"

"Ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Jangan menolak. Ini perintah." Ujar Miyochi tegas dan penuh tuntutan. Tatapan matanya menajam, seolah mengancam. Alisnya mendatar. Telapak tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Shiho yang melemas.

"K-kenapa? Aku baik-"

"Tidak ada yang baik dengan wajah pucat, tubuh kurus dan bergetarmu itu. Jangan bodohi aku dengan akting jelekmu itu, Shiho."

"Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Miyochi."

"Aku tidak akan menerima penolakan!"

"Aku juga tidak akan menerima ajakanmu, Miyochi!"

Kedua perempuan itu saling menatap dengan tatapan sengit dan tak mau mengalah hingga menarik perhatian kelas. Bahkan sang guru pengajar sejarah pun ikut terdiam. Benar apa yang Miyochi katakan. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja dengan Shiho. Tidak dengan semua penampilan Shiho yang kacau dan mengerikan pagi ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Semua tahu itu.

"Miyano-san, Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Suara Furika-sensei membuat sepasang sahabat jenius itu menoleh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sensei."

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya lelah karena aku harus berlari menuju sekolah karena aku lupa membawa uang untuk naik angkutan umum. Apa ada yang kurang jelas, sensei?"

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua duduklah.

Bilang saja jika kau harus pergi ke ruangan kesehatan. Sensei pasti akan mengijinkanmu."

"Ha'i."

Akhirnya kedua gadis blasteran tersebut duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan wajah tidak ikhlas Miyochi.

...

Shiho lagi-lagi menangis dalam kesendirian malamnya. Seragamnya sangat kusut. Begitu juga dengan rambut sebahunya. Sepatunya ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Miyochi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah jika harus membentak dan menolak niat baik Miyochi untuk menutupi kebenaran yang ada. Ia tidak sanggup untuk membohonginya. Hatinya tidak akan mampu menghapus rasa menyesal yang menggeluti perasaannya.

Perlahan Shiho bangkit dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin musim gugur langsung berhembus menerpa wajah cantiknya. Aroma angin musim gugur yang sangat disukainya langsung memenuhi indra pembaunya dan membuatnya merasa tenang beberapa saat.

Shiho tersenyum kecil. Masih melekat di ingatannya dengan Miyochi saat mereka pertama bertemu dan membentuk sebuah janji sehidup semati yang tak pernah mereka ingkari hingga saat ini. Masih terekam jelas dalam otaknya bayangan dirinya dan Miyochi yang waktu itu masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP yang duduk di tepi sungai Miho dengan senyuman cerah yang terpatri di wajah sembari mengaitkan jari kelingking masing-masing layaknya yang biasa orang-orang lakukan jika mereka menyumpahkan sebuah janji.

Tak ada yang bisa dilupakannya tentang kenangan indahnya dengan sahabatnya itu. Terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan dan terlalu pahit untuk menghapusnya. Karena hanya dengan perempuan itulah hidup suramnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Dengan terbentuknya kenangan-kenangan manis yang selalu mereka buat itulah yang membuatnya tidak kesepian dan bersemangat. Ia menjadi lebih mengerti apa itu kebahagiaan dan selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Namun hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukannya lagi saat ini. Ia telah membohonginya. Ia telah mengkhianati janji mereka untuk selalu berada di samping mereka dan selalu berbagi suka duka bersama. Ia sudah melanggarnya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan Miyochi lakukan padanya setelah tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya. Itu terlalu sulit untuk dibayangkannya. Karena ia tahu.. _senyum lembut Miyochi akan berubah menjadi senyum kekecewaan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Sinar mata yang penuh ketulusan itu akan berubah menjadi sinar kesedihan yang menyayat hati._

Shiho tiba-tiba merintih dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku dan sakit. Penyakit Ataxia itu kembali menyerang.

"Tuhan..." dengan segenap kekuatannya, Shiho menggumam dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Malaikat pencabut nyawa siap untuk melayangkan pedangnya.

"Aku ingin..."

Shiho tersenyum ketika airmata bening itu mengaliri pipinya.

"bahagia... bersama de... ngan...

Orang...orang... yang kucintai..."


End file.
